Coco Rivera
|friends = Dante, Pepita, Imelda Rivera †, Héctor Rivera †, Oscar and Felipe, Julio, Rosita, her daughters Victoria and Elena, her son in law Franco, her grandchildren Gloria, Berto,her grandchildren in law Carmen, Luisa,her great -grandchildren Abel , Rosa, Miguel, Benny and Manny |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz (wrong-doer of family) |books=''Coco: A Story About Music, Shoes, and Family Coco: Junior Novelization'' |fullname=Socorro Rivera |appearance=Old Woman with formerly wrinkled tan skin, tall with white hair (formerly black), brown eyes) |occupation=Shoe-Maker |alignment= |affiliations= |goal= |home=Santa Cecilia |likes=Music, being with her parents and the family, shoes, dancing, her daughters, her husband. |dislikes= |powers= |possessions=Her father's photo |weapons= |quote= |fate = Passes of old age at the age of one-hundred, and is reunited with her parents in the Land of the Dead. }}Socorro "Coco" Rivera (also known as Mamá Coco) is the supporting but important titular character of the 2017 Pixar/Disney animated film, Coco. She is Miguel's great-grandmother and Héctor and Imelda's daughter Background Coco was born somewhere around 1918 to Héctor and Imelda Rivera. When Coco was a little girl, her mother and father used to sing and she would dance and count her blessing with her parents. Her father, Hector wrote a song, "Remember Me" for her and they would sing it with each other every night. However, when Coco was about three or four years old, her father left to play for the world and support his family. However, Héctor was poisoned and murdered by Ernesto de la Cruz, Coco was taught how to make shoes by Imelda but Coco never forgot her father. She kept the torn up photo of her father along with the letters and poems he wrote to her. Eventually, Coco met and married Julio and had two daughters, Elena and Victoria. When her mother passed away, Coco became the matriarch of the Riveras, keeping the ban on music after Coco accidentally hurt herself while dancing She would also often hum to Miguel when he was a baby. Official Description ''Coco'' Due to her failing memory, Mama Coco continuously mistakes Miguel for her late husband and couldn't recognize her daughter. However, despite that, the family loves Coco. Also, because of this, Miguel tells Mama Coco everything, especially his love for music. She begins forgetting her father and Hector desperately wants to cross the bridge to get to his daughter. It's after Héctor mutters Coco's name that makes Miguel realize that Coco's real father was him and not de la Cruz and causes them to realize that they are family. However, when Miguel returns and plays the lullaby version of "Remember Me" to Mama Coco, she immediately remembers her father and finally recognizes Abuelita as her daughter Elena. Mama Coco begins reminiscing that song and her mother and father singing such beautiful songs. Luckily, with Coco remembering her father, Hector is saved from the Final Death. A year after the events, Coco is reunited with her parents in the Land of the Dead. Trivia * Coco passed at the age of one-hundred. https://twitter.com/leeunkrich/status/938551917319299072 Gallery Coco - Family promo.jpg Coco Spanish Family Poster.jpg Coco poster.png Coco family photo complete.jpg Mama coco and Miguel.jpg Navigation References Category:Elderly characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Coco characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Humans Category:Skeletons Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Movie characters Category:Book characters